The Nanny
by ellesxjadore
Summary: Tommy and Hailey Oliver can't look after their kids due to hectic jobs, so they hire a nanny, Z Delgado. Z can tell things are going to get tricky when Tommy's eldest son Sky shows up, and her boyfriend Bridge is on his way... Full summary inside
1. Not a Good Start

_Hi everyone! Yes, it's me again! This idea popped into my head shortly after reading **The Nanny **by Melissa Nathan, which was amazing! You don't need to have read the book to read this; I'm just hoping it'll make sense. Right, I need to explain a few things._

_This is an alternate universe story. It revolves around the SPD rangers, but has appearances from Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder. None of the rangers are rangers in this story, if that makes any sense at all, except Jack and Sam (Omega Sam, older Sam, etc), who are both part of SPD. This story is T rated for mild swearing and mild sexual references. I've tried my best to work out pairings, but of course not all of them you'll be happy with._

**_Full Summary: _Z Degaldo is hired by Tommy and Hailey Oliver to move into their huge townhouse and manage their kids, thirteen year old skater Shane, ten year old warrior pixie Tori and shy hole-in-the-head Dustin, aged eight. Z puts her relationship with her perfect on paper boyfriend of three years, Bridge Carson, on hold to take the job, but when Tommy's eldest son Sky turns up, Z finds herself torn between them and SPD ranger Jack Landors. Can she get herself out of this mess, with help from her new best friend, Sydney Drew, and with none whatsoever from her childhood friend Kira Ford, and her boyfriend Conner McKnight? Read on to find out!**

**The Nanny**

**By Jnr Cpl Scarlett**

**Chapter 1 – Not A Good Start**

Elizabeth Degaldo sat at the kitchen table at her parents' house on the morning of the 4th of April, a sunny brightened day. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and buttered a slice of wholemeal toast as thoughts swam about in her mind. Today was her nineteenth birthday, and she'd come home from her job at the local police station for a spot of rest and relaxation. She was a junior officer, training to be accepted into the SPD Academy. Her parents, of course, had hoped she'd get in two years previously, but she had wanted to get some experience first. Z, as she preferred to be known as, was planning to try something new, as she no longer thought she had what it took to be part of Space Patrol Delta. She'd applied for a job as a nanny, minding a house and kids full time. Z loved kids, and thought she may be able to earn a decent bit of money to go to university.

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth!" came a shrill voice from the doorway. Z grinned to herself as her mother flung her arms around her.

"Jesus, Hilda, you'll scare the living daylights out of her!" Bill Degaldo had a smile as wide as the Great Wall of China upon his aged face. "My Lizzie, nineteen today!"

Z snorted. "Dad, it's no big deal. Besides, I don't feel any different than I did last year."

"Typical," tutted her mother irritably. "So, when are you leaving for that new job?"

"Next week, hopefully," Z replied as she wrestled out of her mother's headlock. "I want to get the money as soon as possible. Besides, I could do with a change. I'm meeting up with Bridge, Kira and Conner tonight to break the news to them."

"What's happening with you and Mr Carson?" Bill persisted.

Z sighed deeply. "I thought we might both take a break."

"You're breaking up with him?" Hilda said incredulously. "But you've been together for three years! He was your first -"

"That's enough, mom!" Z warned, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Bill cleared his throat. "Yes, well, quite enough of that. I just wanted to say I'm glad you're re-thinking your life and going to university. Your mom and I never had that chance. You're standing on your own two feet and moving away. I'm just," his voice broke, "so proud of you, Elizabeth."

Bill took his daughter in his arms and wrapped her in a bear hug, squeezing her tightly.

"Thanks, dad!" she choked. "I love you too!" He released her and regained himself as Z massaged her neck. She took a long drag of her juice.

"When are you seeing Bridge then?" Hilda wondered aloud.

"I'm meeting him and the others for lunch," answered Z. "It's so weird, it seems like we've been together for, well, forever." She chuckled half-heartedly. "He was my first boyfriend, and it's amazing that we're still going strong…" Her voice tailed off and she inhaled.

"Love, if you're not happy with him, don't leave him hanging on," Bill soothed, "break it off now."

Z shook her head.

"I can't; I love him, dad…"

"It doesn't sound much like that to me," he said gently, patting her hand.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, not that this conversation isn't extremely uplifting," Hilda cut in, "but you need to get dressed, Elizabeth, dear. Off you trot."

---

Z retreated to her bedroom upstairs and flung herself onto her double bed, still flourishing in a flowery yellow duvet cover. She gazed around her room, with every single space of shabby orange wallpaper covered with posters of rock stars, handsome rugged actors and expensive electric guitars. Her floor was littered with university applications and self help nanny books. She was going to need all the help she could get. Z knew for certain she could rely on her childhood friend, Kira Ford.

She glanced over onto her bookshelf, which was stocked full of novels and plays. She picked up a gold photo frame. The picture inside showed her and Kira at the sweet age of sixteen.

Z hadn't changed much. Her dark hair was still very much the same length, and her physical figure was still athletic and slim. Kira, however, had changed quite a bit. She used to be quiet and musical, but was now outgoing and very fashionable. Her style changed from independent rock chick to queen bee. Z sighed, wishing their lives were still like that.

Another picture frame held four people, Z, Kira and their long-term boyfriends, Bridge Carson and Conner McKnight. The four were as thick as thieves, and had been together since their junior high school days, back when Z and Kira had been so involved with music.

Z mentally swung herself out of living in the old days, and pushed open her closet. Her style still showed confidence and independence. She pulled out a pair of loose fitting ripped jeans, short-sleeved yellow top and a punk jacket. After throwing them on, Z ran her hair through with a brush and attached some hoops to her ear lobes. When she was done, she took one last look of herself in the mirror, before exiting her room and slamming the door on her way out.

---

As lunchtime loomed nearer, Z broke into a brisk walk, heading for her local pub, The Horse and Buckle, a restored house from the seventeenth century. Her stomach began to curdle with guilt as she imagined her boyfriend's face when she would tell him she wanted to split up for a while. Z knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do, but she also knew she would hardly get to see him because of her new job.

Suddenly, her cellular phone began to ring. Z dug around in her handbag and pulled it out.

"Z Degaldo."

"Hello, dear! It's Mrs Oliver!" said the intelligent voice. "I'm just ringing as to inquire your thoughts on the current situation."

"Of course!" Z replied as she glimpsed the pub's sign in the distance. "What seems to be problem?"

"Well, as you can imagine, Mr Oliver and I have very hectic jobs, and we simply just can't last much longer. Our previous nanny has just packed up and left, and we regret to inform you that we need you to come straight away."

Z could have choked on her gum.

"Oh! Well, I suppose I could make it by tonight, if I took a late train. I'll be in New Tech by nine."

"That's perfect! Thank you, Z; you're a life saver! Bye!"

"Bye, Mrs Oliver."

As Hailey Oliver hung up, Z swallowed nervously. The pub was now metres away, and she didn't think she had the guts to do the unthinkable. Gulping, Z pushed open the door.

The pub was still old fashioned, like something out of an old movie. There were old pews from churches and the bar still had beer mugs hanging from it. The room wasn't busy, but there was a buzz of animated chatter rising fast. Z spied her friends sitting in their usual spot in a more private corner of the pub.

Kira looked as glamorous as ever, dressed in a flowing white skirt, a tight white top, her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her make up was extensive. Her boyfriend, Conner McKnight, however, was dressed in baggy jeans and a crimson t-shirt, bearing the legend 'rock on'.

Z also eyed her boyfriend as she took a seat next to him. He wore a simple green shirt and black trousers. His brown hair was playfully messy. But that wasn't what Z loved about him. Z adored Bridge's warm sense of humour, his charming yet playful smile and his amazing intellect. She couldn't help but grin to herself as they kissed gently.

"Hey, gorgeous," he soothed. Z could have screamed. She couldn't have asked for a better partner. Yet, she could tell something was missing. What wasn't he?

"Hi," she said simply, wishing she could think of something better to say.

Conner put his arm round Kira's shoulder as he said, "So, how's the famous Z Degaldo? Found a job yet?"

Z coughed deliberately and Kira watched her suspiciously.

"Have you found a job?" she said through narrowed eyes.

"Erm, yes," Z mumbled.

"And?" Kira persisted eagerly. "What and where?"

"Iamgoingtobeanannytothreekidsinnewtechcity," rushed Z nervously, her eyes downcast.

"What?" Kira asked in annoyance.

Z took a deep breath. "I'm going to be a nanny to three kids in New Tech City."

There was silence,

"New Tech City?" Kira spat. "That's miles away!"

"When are you going?" Conner asked, his face unreadable.

"Tonight…"

Z glanced sideways to Bridge for support, but he looked hurt. Kira continued her ranting.

"When exactly were you planning to tell us?" she snarled.

"I wasn't supposed to be going until next week, but they need me to start straight away."

Z's heart shuddered as Kira's fist slammed against the table. "That's bullshit! You've been waiting to get away from here for ages! Nothing's ever good enough for you, is it, Z? Not even Bridge!"

"Kira, come on," Conner reasoned, breaking apart from her.

"No, Conner! I'm out of here! Don't expect me to be at the station to wave you off!" Kira grabbed her handbag, pushed past Conner and stormed from the pub.

"I'll be there," Conner said quietly.

"Me too," chipped in Bridge. Z flung her arms around him and held him tight.

"I love you, Bridge," she began, but he cut in.

"I love you too, but it's not going to work with you being so far away, is it?" he said slowly, pulling away from her. He looked upset and hurt.

"No, it's not," she mumbled. "I'm so sorry. I really need the money."

Bridge smiled weakly. "Hey, I understand. Maybe when you come back we could pick up where we left off?"

"I'd like that," Z sniffed, wiping her tears away. Why did he have to be damn reasonable?

"That is, of course, if you don't meet someone else…" his voice tailed off, disenchanted.

"I doubt it. I've got to go and pack; my train leaves at six. Bye."

She stood up to leave, kissed Conner on the cheek and embraced Bridge once more.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her. She broke away and left the pub, leaving Bridge rather confused.

---

_Please review, there's more on it's way!_


	2. Goodbye For Now

_Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! I admit, I was a little wary of what you might think, but I'm glad no-one's flamed me, as they always bring me down. You are all welcome to tell me what you didn't like about my story so I can improve it. Now, on with the story!_

_This is an alternate universe story. It revolves around the SPD rangers, but has appearances from Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder. None of the rangers are rangers in this story, if that makes any sense at all, except Jack and Sam (Omega Sam, older Sam, etc), who are both part of SPD. This story is T rated for mild swearing and mild sexual references. I've tried my best to work out pairings, but of course not all of them you'll be happy with. I've also now decided that Cam, Trent and the Thunder Rangers will make an appearance later on in the story._

**_Full Summary: _Z Degaldo is hired by Tommy and Hailey Oliver to move into their huge townhouse and manage their kids, thirteen year old skater Shane, ten year old warrior pixie Tori and shy hole-in-the-head Dustin, aged eight. Z puts her relationship with her perfect on paper boyfriend of three years, Bridge Carson, on hold to take the job, but when Tommy's eldest son Sky turns up, Z finds herself torn between them and SPD ranger Jack Landors. Can she get herself out of this mess, with help from her new best friend, Sydney Drew, and with none whatsoever from her childhood friend Kira Ford, and her boyfriend Conner McKnight? Read on to find out!**

**

* * *

**

**The Nanny**

**By Jnr Cpl Scarlett**

**Chapter 2 – Goodbye For Now**

Everything was packed. Her room had been turned upside down in the past two hours. Her parents were shocked, yet supportive. Z couldn't believe she'd be leaving her home town and heading for the busy New Tech City is less than an hour. Her suitcase was packed to the brim, bulging at the seams. Z gave a morose sigh and she slumped onto her bed, pulling her duvet close. Her teddy she was given at the age of two fell into her grasp. She held it close.

"Z, dear, you need to get to the station!" came a voice from downstairs. She heard footfalls on the stairs and the door pushed open, revealing her mother.

"Hey, mom," she muttered. Hilda sat down beside her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"Sweetheart, dad's ready to go. Are you?"

"Yeah." Z sat up and grabbed two more teddies, shoving them into her second suitcase. "I'm not going without them," she said forcefully, causing Hilda to smile warmly.

"Come on, Z, let's get your things in the car."

---

Bill, Hilda and Z arrived at the station with minutes to spare. The train was already there. Bridge and Conner stood on the platform, their faces brightening as Z and her parents rushed over to meet them. Conner took Z's bags from her and carried them onto the train. Bill and Hilda stepped back from Bridge and Z.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," whispered Z. Bridge took her hands in his.

"Never," he replied softly as he bought his lips to hers. They broke apart. "I love you, Z."

"I love you too. I'll be back."

Z embraced Conner and her parents.

"Take care, Elizabeth," Bill stuttered sadly.

"I will, dad. Love you."

Z boarded the train and sat in her window seat. She jumped as Bridge appeared on the other side of the glass. He pressed his hand against the window.

"I love you," he mouthed.

Z began to cry, but she put her hand on the glass, parallel with his. The train began to move. Bridge walked along with it, his hand still on the glass. As it picked up speed, the train left Bridge behind. He stopped at the end of the platform and stared after it. Z sat back in her seat and sighed.

_It's not fair. Why do I have to leave him behind? Maybe it'll work out for the best. Maybe we're just not meant to be…_

Z pushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, and decided to leave all her thoughts about Bridge behind. She was moving on; she needed a new life.

---

A few hours later, the train pulled into New Tech City Station. It was dark, raining slightly and chilly. Z pulled on her coat and gathered her luggage and stepped onto the wet platform. She stared around for a few minutes, trying to make out some of the figures in the dark.

"Are you Elizabeth Degaldo?" came a warm voice near in front of her.

"Yeah, that's me!" she called to the darkness. "Who are you?"

The figure strode towards her. A handsome, well built man with short, spiked hair in his mid-thirties shook her hand.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, your new employer, and your taxi driver for this evening." He grinned. He picked one of her suitcases and ushered her to follow him. He led her to a classy black sports car.

"You're not really a taxi driver, are you?" Z pondered with a small smile.

"Nah, I'm a scientist. I also do a tad of karate classes from time to time," he answered as he thrust Z's luggage into the boot. After starting the ignition, it took barely fifteen minutes to find Tommy's house.

Z stepped out of the car and felt her jaw drop. The house was huge. It looked like a small mansion. It had a turret and a balcony, windows the size of blackboards and a front door with a large brass knocker in the shape of a lion.

"Don't be too intimidated," Tommy said in his deep voice, "you'll find it has its perks."

Z nodded in a zombie-like fashion and followed him inside, still awe-struck by the sight.

The front hall was amazing. A huge mirror hung from the ceiling down to the floor, the floor was a light pine, the walls were white, and a spectacular chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting the place up like a Christmas tree.

"This is fantastic!" Z exclaimed excitedly. A woman walked up to. She had wavy dark red hair and a good-natured face.

"Hello, Z, so nice to finally meet you," she said, shaking her hand, just like her husband did. She began to lead her into an enormous living room, complete with widescreen TV.

"I'm Hailey Oliver, and welcome to our home. I'm sure you'll find everything to your satisfaction. I promised the kids that as soon as you met them, they'd go to bed, so thank goodness you arrived before ten!"

Two children came hurrying into the room. One was male, with slightly darker skin than his father, and short cropped black hair. The other, obviously younger was female, with a sheet of blonde hair flying behind her. After them came a smaller boy with short brunette curls, sliding nervously along the floor.

"Kids, I'd like to present your new nanny, Z," introduced Tommy, pushing her forwards slightly.

Z took a good look at Tommy and Hailey's children. The eldest looked slightly moody, and the youngest looked shy. The only female looked rather vicious. She leapt forwards.

"Hi, I'm Tori," she declared. "I'm ten. I know I don't look it. Mommy says I look old for my age."

"I agree!" Z replied nervously. "You look at least thirteen."

"No, I'm thirteen," said the eldest in a harsh voice. "My name's Shane."

"Nice to meet you Shane. Tori; is that short for Victoria?"

Tori came in even closer.

"Never, ever, EVER call me Victoria or I swear I'll make your life hell!" she spat. Z took a step backwards.

"Now, now, Tori; where are your manners?" said Tommy through narrowed eyes. "Sorry about that. Now, this is Dustin, our youngest. He's eight. Say hello to your new nanny, Dustin."

The eight year old boy had large round puppy dog brown eyes.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Well, that's quite enough of that," Hailey cut in. "Kids, up to bed please. We need to show Z to her room."

The children, led by Tori ran upstairs as loudly as a herd of elephants.

"Come, Z, your room is up here."

Tommy and Hailey led Z up two flights of stairs, and then up a spiral staircase. Tommy opened a door, and they pushed her into the room.

It was furnished in a comfy, relaxing pale red and orange, complete with a widescreen TV with DVD and VHS, a flat screen PC, a double bed and an en suite. Z was gob smacked.

"This is…" she began, "…wow…"

"I'm glad you like it," grinned Tommy. "Right, your routine: You'll need to take the kids to school in the morning. We'll be giving you your own car, parked downstairs. They'll need breakfast, lunch and dinner when you pick them up. During the day there will be various chores to do, but nothing too exhausting. There's a shopping list taped to the fridge. Saturday will be your day off, but you will be on call in case anything comes up. We'll all be in church on Sunday. Evenings, after you've put the kids to bed, are yours, unless of course Hailey and I are out. Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine, absolutely fine," Z gushed. "One question: the turret is split by a wall. Who lives on the other side?"

"Oh, we rent it out from time to time, but it's mostly a spare room for family," answered Hailey.

Z attempted to take all of this in and sat on her new bed, furnished in soft cotton. She gazed around the room and found the window. Walking gracefully over to it, she pulled back the curtain and looked outside.

She could see New Tech City, in all its Technicolor glory lit up against the black of the night. The view was breath-taking.

"Come on, dear, let's let Z get some sleep," said Tommy, leading his wife out of the room. They snapped the door silently shut behind them.

After a few moments in awe, Z fell back onto her bed, and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, with Bridge still nagging at the corner of her mind.

* * *

_Please review, there's more on the way!_


	3. The New Job

_Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate all the feedback! Third chapter on its way!_

_This is an alternate universe story. It revolves around the SPD rangers, but has appearances from Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder. None of the rangers are rangers in this story, if that makes any sense at all, except Jack and Sam (Omega Sam, older Sam, etc), who are both part of SPD. This story is T rated for mild swearing and mild sexual references. I've tried my best to work out pairings, but of course not all of them you'll be happy with. I've also now decided that Cam, Ethan, Trent and the Thunder Rangers will make an appearance later on in the story. Also, I've realised I've been spelling Z's last name wrong. Damn._

**_Full Summary: _Z Delgado is hired by Tommy and Hailey Oliver to move into their huge townhouse and manage their kids, thirteen year old skater Shane, ten year old warrior pixie Tori and shy hole-in-the-head Dustin, aged eight. Z puts her relationship with her perfect on paper boyfriend of three years, Bridge Carson, on hold to take the job, but when Tommy's eldest son Sky turns up, Z finds herself torn between them and SPD ranger Jack Landors. Can she get herself out of this mess, with help from her new best friend, Sydney Drew, and with none whatsoever from her childhood friend Kira Ford, and her boyfriend Conner McKnight? Read on to find out! **

**

* * *

**

**The Nanny**

**By Jnr Cpl Scarlett**

**Chapter 3 – The New Job**

Z woke up the next morning to the melodious sound of birds outside her window. She propped herself up against the pillow and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She glanced at her alarm clock on her beside table; it read six thirty. Sun was already shining in glorious beams of light through the window pane. With ten minutes to spare, Z snuggled herself back under her comforter, and went back to sleep.

Only minutes later the alarm clock rang vigorously, waking Z up again. She reluctantly got out of bed and took a quick shower. After that she picked out a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved yellow top from her suitcase and threw them on. After raking through her dark hair with a brush and pulling on some socks, Z was finally ready.

No sooner had she stepped out of the door, did young Tori come rushing past, her blonde hair flying out behind her, her eyes narrowed and screaming at the top of her voice.

"Dustin, if you don't give me my scrunchie back, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled. Z grabbed the back of her pyjamas and pulled her to a halt.

"What's this about?" inquired Z, her eyebrows lowered.

"Dustin's stolen my scrunchie!" Tori bellowed, her face contorted with fury. She struggled with all her might to free herself from Z's grasp, and finally won by slapping Z over the back of her head. Triumphantly, she ran off in search of her brother.

Z took in a deep cleansing breath before heading downstairs. She gathered that Tommy and Hailey had already left for work.

Once in the kitchen, Z bustled around, trying to figure out where everything was. She checked her watch, and she had just half an hour to get the kids dressed, fed and in the car. Tommy had left her keys to a silver Ford Focus, and Z was dreading driving them, even though the school was only supposed to be ten minutes up the road.

Finally, Z found a loaf of fresh bread, a toaster and an assortment of jams (jelly) and spreads. No sooner had the toast popped did Shane, Tori and Dustin come rushing into the kitchen, each of them taking a seat at the magnificent oak table.

"I want pancakes!" stated Tori.

"Don't be rude," cut in Shane. He was dressed in black and crimson, making him look quite gothic. It was just a shame that the others weren't ready too.

"Can I have some toast please?" came the quiet voice of Dustin through the thumb in his mouth.

"And what would you like on it?" Z asked gently and she got him a plate.

Dustin mumbled something that sounded like, "Pee but ner."

"Pardon?"

"Peanut butter," he repeated, though a little louder.

"Okay then. Tori, you can't have pancakes. I have no batter made up," Z explained, preparing herself for the explosion.

"I WANT PANCAKES! IF I DON'T GET THEM I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HAIR!" she wailed, banging fists on the table.

"Will you SHUT UP!" shouted Shane, slamming down the book he was reading.

Dustin began to cry. No, Dustin began to sob.

Z didn't know what to do. The two eldest kids were at each others' throats and the youngest was a whinge-bag. She pushed back her hair to find she was breaking into a sweat.

"Excuse me?"

They didn't hear her. Z settled on more drastic measures.

"Put a sock in it!"

That got them.

Silence covered the room. The kids stared at Z as if she were a wild animal.

"Right, it's time we got some order in place," she said calmly through clenched teeth. "Tori, go and change. You too, Dustin, I'll help you if you need me too. Shane, make up some pancake batter. And while we're here, let's get one thing straight: If you don't do as you're told, you'll be denied things you want. There'll be no TV, no playtime and no pancakes. Is that clear?"

All she got was three distant nods.

"Good," was all Z could think of.

---

Once upstairs, Z followed Dustin into his room, which was littered with small action figures and plastic army men. Dustin sat on his bed, his arms crossed shyly.

"So Dustin, what's your favourite colour?" Z asked gently.

"Ellow," he replied timidly.

"Yellow? That's mine too!" she said. "Tell you what; let's have yellow pants and a yellow t-shirt and some yellow socks. How does that sound?"

The eight-year-old nodded his head affirmatively. He began to change out of his pyjamas shyly, and pulled on the clothes Z picked out for him.

When finished, Z and Dustin came back downstairs and into the kitchen to find the table laid for four, and the plates filled with pancakes. Shane stood over the stove mixing more pancake batter. He looked quite silly in his mother's fluffy pink apron over his school uniform.

"Shane!" gasped Z. "I only asked you to make the batter!"

Shane raised his eyebrows annoyed.

"Fine," he said shortly. "Next time, I won't bother."

"No, no!" rushed Z, throwing all caution to the winds. "It's just lovely that you've gone that one step further! You've made my day!"

Shane's expression softened slightly. He removed his apron and sat down at the table next to his brother.

Two seconds later, Tori re-appeared looking rather disgruntled.

"Wow…" she whispered, noticing the breakfast already laid out.

"A simple thank you will suffice," Z said gently, "for your brother."

"Thanks…"

---

Z found to her delight that the silver Ford Focus the Olivers had leant her fit her standards quite nicely. The fact that there was no fuss getting the kids in car was a bonus too. Within minutes, Z pulled the car up outside their school, with some help from Shane directing her.

Z's mouth sagged. This was no ordinary school.

"You go to school at the SPD Academy?" she marvelled in shock.

Shane shrugged. "It's no big deal. Mom and Dad work here sometimes helping Miss Manx with the computers and technology."

Still flabbergasted, Z unloaded the kids' backpacks from the boot and they lead her inside the building.

Tori sped off down one corridor to meet some friends, and Dustin drifted down another. Shane started to head off in one direction. He turned his head back.

"I'll see you later. My form room's up here," he explained. With that, he carried on walking to two other boys, who were standing with a pretty woman with long blonde ringlets.

"Bye, Shane!" called Z, waving her hand.

The blonde woman and the two boys looked up. One boy was tall for his fourteen years of age, with dirty blonde hair and a pair of cold blue eyes. The other was of oriental decent, with a good-natured look to him. Z followed her instinct and followed him over.

"Hey!" said the blonde girl. She held out her hand. "I'm Sydney Drew; you can call me Syd."

Eager to accept Syd's gesture of good will, Z shook the stranger's hand.

"Z Delgado."

"You must be Shane's new nanny!" she continued, smiling widely. "I'm Hunter and Cam's nanny. God knows, they need me! Their rooms are pig sties!"

Shane's friends shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not just us!" exclaimed the dirty blonde hotly. "Blake doesn't make it much easier! He's always rummaging through our stuff!"

"Don't you dare blame it on your brother! He's only eleven!" Syd scolded.

"With a soft spot for Shane's sister…" grinned Cam. "Blake and Tori make such a sweet couple."

"It's almost as if they were made for each other," chipped in Shane, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"They're so alike in so many ways," said Hunter. "They both have the tendency to annoy the heck of their elder siblings."

"Alright, that's enough; be off with you!" said Syd, pushing them away. The three boys turned and went on their way.

Syd linked arms with Z and they proceeded out of the Academy. "So, what's their family like?"

"They're really nice! The house is huge!"

"Yeah, I work for a Sensei! How cool is that?" scoffed Syd, brushing back a stray curl of blonde hair.

"A Sensei? Wow!"

"Yeah, it does have its perks," she continued. "I get free martial arts training whenever I want! You should come along to his next class! It's so much fun! I'm a yellow belt in karate already. Sensei Wantanabe says I'm a natural."

Z pondered that thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not!"

"Yes! Let me give you my cell phone number." Syd rummaged in her bag for a pen. She grabbed the back of Z's hand and jotted it down. "There we go! Well, I'll see you later when I come and pick the toe rags up! Bye, Z!"

Before she even had the chance to say goodbye, Syd Drew bustled away, her head held high, looking like the perfect celebrity.

Getting into the car, Z lay back in the seat. She was doing well.

_If every day here is like this one, I shouldn't have a problem. I've made a friend already, and the kids are starting to like me. Heck, maybe this job won't be so bad after all…_

---

_Please review, there's more coming now that it's half term! No school for a week! (Does a little dance!)_


End file.
